THE MOONLIT NIGHT
by erinhemlock
Summary: What happens when a forbidden child of Artemis is discovered? WHAT ABOUT A MULTI-GENERATION HALFBLOOD? Rated T because I can. I OWN NOTHING! This is during the Last Olympian.
1. Chapter 1: The Emposai

**THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO FINGERS CROSSED! HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

**SORRY FOR ANY ERRORS! **

I knew something was up, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. The morning hadn't had any mistakes, at least, not yet. I suppose that everything will turn out just fine.

I sat on the bus, twiddling my thumbs while the rest of the class filed on board. It wasn't crowded, due to the fact that there are only 20 kids in my class. You see, I'm not in regular classes. I have disabilities, so I'm in the 'Special' classes. My best friend, Donner, has this sort of arthritis in his legs that has him in crutches. I wish I was that lucky. I have ADHD and Dyslexia. I'm the only person in my class that can't read the board. I'm in the ninth grade, and I'm about to turn fifteen.

Thankfully, we were going to New Orleans, and we would be walking over the Mississippi on a non-supported bridge. Sadly, I'm terrified of water. And heights. But, on the bright side, no boards to read.

"How'd _you_ afford this trip, McDumb?" A girl with bleached hair turned in her seat. "Did you sneak on board?" Her friends snickered.

"No." I said. "Leave me alone, Brittany."

"Aww, poor Collin's scared." Brittany cooed. Donner stepped in.

"Her name is Colliette." Donner said. Brittany just laughed.

"Oh, right. My mistake. I didn't mean to offend you two lovebirds." Brittany's friends roared with laughter, and I felt my face grow hot.

"We aren't-"

"Class, we have arrived." The new teacher, Mrs. Reine, interrupted us. The students filed out of the bus, Donner and I in the back of the line.

"Walk single file, please, single file." Mrs. Reine snapped. I shrugged and kept walking. The high arches of the bridge loomed over us. I shivered, despite the early-summer heat. Donner walked in front of me, and Mrs. Reine took up the rear.

By the time I had taken my first step on the bridge, I was already shaking. Donner stopped abruptly in front of me, causing me to plow into him. He didn't stagger, though. I realized why a slit second after the explosion.

Fire blazed a mile high, causing students to scream and begin to run across the bridge. Mrs. Reine, however, just stood amongst the flames. She held the charred, bloody body of what had once been Brittany Sylvester. Donner and I stood staring at the scene before us. Donner dropped his crutches, along with his pants.

"WHAT are you d oing?!" I screamed over the noise. Donner just grinned and took off his baseball cap. Two tiny bumbs poked over the top of his curly brown hair. I looked down at is legs- no, his _goat _legs.

"Colliette Jones!" The teacher cackled, "What a fine feast this would be, if only my master didn't want you so dearly."

"Colliette!" Donner knocked me to the ground as Mrs. Reine threw Brittany's body at us. Donner pulled me behind a car.

"Listen, and fast. I want you to go here." He pressed a slip of paper into my hand. "Whatever you see, don't turn back! You have to get to the camp. I won't be coming back, so I want you to have these." Donner handed me a long wooden case from who-knows-where. Then he surprised me. He leaned in and kissed me. "Goodbye. Now run. Go!" Donner put a dagger in my hand. He stepped from behind our shelter and called out to Reine. I did as he said and grabbed the things. I shoved the paper in my pocket, and stuck the wooden case in my bag. The tip peeked out of the hole.

I ran towards the bridge, sprinting at full-speed. I had barely run ten yards when the hairs on the back of my neck prickled. I heard a thud as something heavy hit the ground. I froze, remembering Donner's words. _Don't turn around, no matter what you hear! _Oh well, never been too good at following instuctions. I slowly turn.

Donner's body lies on the ground, charred as Brittany's was. I looked up at Reine. Or, what _used _to be Reine. Now, there was only a mutant . . . thing. Half donkey, half fire, half metal, half vampire. I glared at whatever was in front of me, only one thought in my mind. _She _killed_ Donner._ I raised my knife and charged.

The next thing I know, I'm on the ground with a bloody gash across my cheek and a burn on my arm. I shakily stand and look around. Reine is jumping to her feet, hands ablaze. I did the one thing that was smart. I ran.

I dash for the bridge, knowing that is my only escape. I hear sirens wailing in the distance. I run harder, knowing that if I lead that monster away from the police, I might be able to knock her off the bridge.

I'm halfway across the bridge when she catches me. Her fingers claw my bag, making the wooden case fall. I grab it quickly and grip it tight. Suddenly it shrinks to the size of a dime in my palm. I don't have time to think about it, because I only have that time to shove it in my pocket before Reine grabs my neck. Her fiery flesh burns mine, and I cry out.

"Oh, don't worry, dear, I wouldn't hurt you fatally. Kronos wouldn't want you dead." She squeezes my neck harder. "but he didn't say I couldn't play." Reine bares her fangs in a menacing smile. Then I'm thrown over the side of the bridge.

My last thought before I slam into something is, _you stole my idea._ I black out.


	2. Chapter 2: Reveal

**SORRY ABOUT HOW LONG IT TOOK FOR THIS CHAPTER TO BE PUT OUT! **

**I WELCOME ALL CRITICISM AND IDEAS!**

I walk through the moonlit forest, silent as a mouse. There is a girl walking in front of me, a silver bow slung over her back. I have no control of my body for an odd reason, so I just follow.

The girl's auburn hair flows like water behind her as she prances along, graceful as a deer. Her white satin gown just barely brushes the forest floor. I assume we reach the place we were headed, because the girl stops in the middle of a clearing. Beautiful Stargazer lilies and Moon lilies sway gently in the warm breeze. The wonderful fragrance reaches my nose as I step into the meadow behind the girl.

A creek cuts through the flowers like an island, forming a sort of moat to guard the lilies. The girl sits down on the ground near the creek with her feet tucked under her. I sit down next to her and look at my reflection in the water. Light turquoise eyes with silver flecks, pale skin, and long, wispy blond hair that seemed to fall in a wave.

I look at the girl, and startle when I see she is staring at me with a strange look on her face. She reaches forward with her hand and touches my face, light a butterfly wings. Her hand glides over my hair and pushes it back over my shoulder to reveal a small mark on my neck. I normally would wear turtlenecks in order to hide the birthmark, but I am dressed in a sleeveless light blue dress, so the thing shows.

The mark is a small black crescent moon with an arrow going through it. I flinch slightly as the girl's hand pauses on it.

"Beautiful." The girl's voice was a soft as her touch. I look into her eyes. They gleam silver in the moonlight. "I am sorry about your friend, Colliette." I just stare at her.

"Who are you?" I whisper, but the world is beginning to blur. The girl's touch goes away, and her voice no longer registers, so I cannot hear her response as I begin to fade from the beautiful place.

I wake in a strange room that I've never seen before. As I slowly sit up, one thought registers. _It was a dream. _

"Oh, good, you're awake." A man's voice says. I look around to find the source of the voice. A man sits in a wheelchair about a foot or two from my bed. He has a short, clipped brown beard and curly brown hair to match. His eyes are like chocolate, but they are weary.

"Come on." The man said, and turned to wheel out of the room. I got out of the bed and found that I was still dressed in my jeans, but my shirt had holes in it, and the bottom was ripped off. I saw an orange tank top on the end of the bed, so I pulled it on over my ruined one. I ripped the old one from under the new one and tossed it in the trash. I followed the wheel chair guy into what seemed to be a living room.

"Hey, um . . . who are you?" I ask the man. He stops and turns around, his eyes twinkling.

"I am Chiron, activities director of Camp Half-Blood." He continues out beyond a large porch onto the grass. Then, he stands up. He keeps rising taller and taller until he is completely out of the wheelchair, and then some. I look down at his legs, or where his legs _should_ be. In place of his legs, there is a horse's lower body. I glance up at his face, only to see he is staring off into the distance.

I follow his gaze to see two teenagers running towards us. A girl and a boy. The girl has blond hair and stormy grey eyes, and the boy has black hair and sea green eyes.

"Chiron, is this-" The boy starts, but Chiron cuts him off.

"Yes, Percy. Colliette, this is Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase." I nod hello, and they nod back. The girl looked anxious.

"Um, Chiron, I-" Chiron held up his hand, and then waved us into the house.

Chiron turned on a small television. News reports of a freak storm flashed across the screen.

"He's getting closer. We haven't much time." Chiron looked at me. "Did Donner give you anything?" He asked. I nodded, pulling the small box from my pocket. It grows to full size in my hands. Chiron nods and tells me to open it, so I do. There are two clips facing me, so I pull them open and lift the lid of the box.

Inside lies a beautiful silver bow. As I lift it out of the box, light shimmers on the surface. The tips of the bow seem to be blades of a bronze metal. The string is woven of wolves' fur and the grip is of deer hide. I love it.

"Cool." I say. I look at the blades more closely, seeing a small grip on the side that attaches them to the bow. I tug on them slightly, and they come off in my hands. The bow itself shrinks to a silver circlet that I place on my head. I smile at Chiron and strap the knives to my belt.

"So, when do I get to test these out?" The only answer I get is a shocked, wide-eyed stare. I look at Percy and Annabeth, and see they are staring as well. I look down at myself and gasp. My skin is glowing with silvery light.

"Okay…" Percy looks at Chiron, bewildered. Chiron just stands with his mouth half open, and then clears his throat.

"Colliette, you are a daughter of Artemis, maiden of the moon, goddess of the hunt."


	3. Chapter 3: The Other Side Of Colliette

**SORRY ABOUT THE NAME CHANGE AND EVERYTHING! LAST MINUTE IDEA.**

ANNABETH POV

I was walking towards the Big House when I heard the screaming.

I listened, and decided it came from Half-Blood Hill. I pulled out my bronze dagger. Looked like I was on my own on this one. I dashed towards the hill as fast as I could.

When I reached the hill, the screaming had stopped. A _dracaena _was lifting a net over her shoulder. I looked closer, and noticed the girl inside. She was covered in scratches. And a large gash on her chest oozed blood, and a large bruise pulsed over her left eye_._ I lunged at the snake-woman before she could react and stabbed her in the back, killing her. The net thudded as it hit the ground.

I reached down to untangle the net. When I touched it, a cut pierced my hand. I noticed the net was barbed. I worked swiftly, somehow creating a larger blood flow. I grimaced and gently lifted the net and tossed it away. My hands were covered in scratches. The girl moaned and opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around, then settled her gaze on me. Her eyes were a bronze-like color that seemed to be somewhere in between brown and orange. A coppery gold, my brain decided.

The girl's hair was in a long, black intertwined braid. A gold ribbon glimmered in the midst of her hair. I looked at the cuts on her arms, remembering them. I reached down to help her up, but she scowled and leaned away.

"Come on, you need help." I said, strapping my knife to my belt. She stood and glared at me, as if deciding something.

"Fine. But before I go anywhere, answer me this." She said, seeming prouder than I would have thought. "Who in Hades _are _you?"

"Annabeth Chase." I said. "Who are you?"

"Sera." She said. "Daughter of Apollo."

"Oh. I'm a daughter of Athena."

"I know."

I glanced at her. "How? Wait. Never mind. Daughter of Apollo, god of prophecy." Sera stares at me.

"Let's go to the Big House. Chiron can fix you. . ." I glanced at her cuts, most of which had stopped bleeding. They were all mostly closed, except the one on her chest.

I had just started to say something when she held up her wrist. A golden charm bracelet gleamed on it.

"This bracelet is a gift from my dad. I got it when my mom died on my thirteenth birthday. This is how I could tell who your mom was. That's what the laurel charm does. This sun charm is what healed me. That one, the bow, transforms into my bow when I rub it." She left one charm out.

"What's that one?" I asked, pointing to a lyre.

"That one can help me sway someone into thinking my way with music. If I sing, it adds charmspeak to it." I nod meekly.

Then I hear the thudding of hooves. Chiron gallops next to me.

"Are you all right, child?" He asks Sera. She nods at him warily.

"Good." Chiron looked to me. "Percy has called you. Gather the campers." I nodded and ran down the hill, glancing back only when I had reached the bottom. Chiron was galloping down the hill, sera close behind. I have no idea how she kept up.

I turned back around and ran off towards the cabins.

SERA POV

Twenty minutes later, Colliette, Annabeth and I were climbing out of a van. I was relieved to get out. Being in such a small space reminded me of my cell on the _Princess Andromeda._ When Kronos had captured me, he had promised that I would be the downfall of Olympus, along with my 'other side' as he had called it.

When I had seen Colliette, and the charm told me she was a daughter of Artemis (made out of moonlight, so she didn't break her vow), I knew what he had meant. Colliette and I were like the two halves of a piece. I was the arrows, and she was the bow.

"Sera, do you have the bow?" Colliette asked me. I nodded and tapped my charm. The metal expanded into a golden leather bow. It was golden metal wrapped in strips of leather.

"Let's go." I followed Annabeth as we walked into the Empire State building. I shivered slightly when I stepped inside.

I could hear Percy negotiating with the door man. He reminded me of what Kronos said when his demons had let me out of my cell.

"Your scent is very easy to pick up, my dear. The blood of many gods and goddesses flows through your veins. Many generations, large amounts of power at the ready. Just like that fool, Percy Jackson, except he is only the son f that old sea god. You are much more valuable."

That's when I had escaped. I had run off the ship, jumped into the water. MY mother told me that my great-grandfather had been a son of Neptune. I remember asking her if he was Greek or Roman. She had said it didn't matter.

Now I stand on a bridge to Olympus. My feet pulled me forward, up the path to the palace. When I reach the end, Colliette is the only one beside me. She and I had stopped moving, the crowds pulling ahead.

"Do you feel that?" She asked. I closed my eyes and nodded. Something was off. There was an odd presence here, just beyond our sight, hidden in the Mist.

"I don't-" I doubled over, my vision dimming. Colliette didn't say anything, so I choked out "Vision-" before I blacked out.

I stood in the midst of a battle, one that was at dusk. The throne room of the titans on Mount Tam was filled with demigods in armor. One stood apart from the rest, dressed in a purple cloak and battling a guy with rams' horns. No sound was heard, but I could see that both sides were yelling.

The scene changed. Percy was in a large room filled with demigods young and old dressed in togas. He himself wore one with a purple cape that matched the other boy's draped over his shoulders. He pointed up to a hole in the ceiling through which a warship could be seen.

Once more, the scene changed. This time, I myself and Colliette stood on a room filled with monsters that seemed to be cheering. Two giants stood across from Colliette and me. The room seemed to be an arena of sorts. Then the floor opened and swallowed Colliette She gripped the edge of the chasm, trying to hold on, all the while calling out to me. This I heard.

_Sera! Sera, help me! _She begged. Vision me did nothing, but laughed and notched an arrow. This arrow was covered in darkness and seemed to just expel all good from the room. Even the giants backed away. I let the arrow fly, and Colliette plunged into the darkness. Then a woman stepped from the darkness, seemingly covered in dirt. Her eyes were the color of grass, and they were wide with joy.

Then she spoke. _Yes, my pawn. Now you will go and destroy those pesky half-bloods for me._

The vision ended, and the scene I awoke to was very different to the one I left.


	4. Chapter 4: The Secret of Sera

**HERE'S THE NEXT CHPTER…YEAH! NO NOTES TO ADD! PLEASE REVIEW I NEED SUJESTIONS!  
I THINK I SPELLED THAT WRONG, BUT IT DIDN'T CORRECT IT.**

COLLIETTE POV

I started to get worried after eight hours.

I had to move her when the campers came back out, and a camper from the Apollo cabin helped me.

"My name's Will, by the way. Will Solace." He told me when we had moved her into the Plaza Hotel, where headquarters had been made.

"I'm Colliette." I said. "Does _this_ usually happen with children of Apollo? Like, collapsing from a vision?" Will nodded.

"Yes. Some of Apollo's children have powers with healing, like me. Some others have a specialty with light. But, there are some blessed with the gift of prophecy. I guess Sera's one of those few." Will explained. I let out my breath, not entirely aware that I had been holding it.

"Good." Then Percy and Annabeth walked in.

"Come on, the battle is about to start." Percy said. I removed the circlet from my head and it expanded into my bow. I wondered where the arrows were. A little voice in my head told me to just go with it.

"Colliette, you'll be with my friend Thalia. She is the leader of the Hunters of Artemis." I nodded to him and then spotted a girl behind them. She looked about sixteen, maybe older, and her hair was choppy black. A silver circlet that was similar to the one I had ringed the top of her head. Her eyes were electric blue, and they were pointed directly at me.

I figured this was Thalia, so I walked over there, bow in hand.

"I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus." She said.

"Sera, daughter of Artemis."

"So I've heard." She eyed me curiously. "So, um what's the deal with-"

"I was made out of moonlight." The words came to my mouth before I could think on it.

"Okaaaaaaay… Well, let's go." She turned to leave. I followed her out.

AFTER THE BATTLE, WHEN PERCY WAKES UP.

BTW, SERA POV

I woke from my visions to a room I didn't recognize.

Colliette was nowhere to be found. I worried for the kid. She was like a little sister to me. Looking around, I saw Colliette standing outside on a balcony next to Will, my brother. I stood and walked over to her.

"Hey," I whispered, making her jump.

"You're awake!" She said. "Come on." She grabbed my arm and dragged me inside.

"You are going to tell me what you saw. _Now._" She was a foot shorter than me, but I held my hands up in surrender.

"Alright -" I began, but A girl Covered in monster blood interrupted me.

"Sera, Colliette, you're coming with me." I scowled at her, and she rolled her eyes. "I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus. It's not my fault that Percy wants you guys to come. Frankly, I agree. He says that you guys would help in a conversation with a titan." She shrugged.

"I don't know." I said, smirking. "If two kids of the Big Three are agreeing on something, the world must me over." Thalia laughed.

"Not quite yet." And we walked off.

The five walked into the park as the truce party came into view. None of them bore weapons, at least not in view.

Colliette, Thalia, and I were all armed with bows that were hidden as accessories. Percy had Riptide in his pocket, and Grover had his reed pipes in his pocket. I watched as the dude in the tux, Prometheus, I think stepped forward. I couldn't hear what he said, but it seemed to be an order, because the Hyperborean giant and the _empousai_ walked away to do something. The demon sat on a parch bench, and the giant proceeded to crush parts of the playground, mumbling "Uh oh" every time he did.

Throughout most of the conversation, I paid attention to little things, like the tension in Prometheus' shoulders, the whiteness of Percy's knuckles on the bench where he sat. Of course, I'm ADHD, so I didn't even

Pay attention to the conversation until Prometheus reached out and touched Percy's forehead. I tried to get my bow, but before I could move my hand, Percy shook his head as Prometheus moved his hand away.

I recognized the dazed look and clamminess. Prometheus had given him a vision.

"Percy?" Thalia asked. "What . . . what was that?"

I looked away, not wanting to see Percy's eyes. I got lost in thought.

When I zoned back in, a large jar sat on the table, and Prometheus was tapping it.

"Only one spirit remained inside when Pandora opened it." He said.

"Hope." Percy said. Prometheus looked pleased.

"Keep Elpis, if you wish. But if you decide you have seen enough destruction, enough futile suffering, then open the jar. Let Elpis go. Give up Hope, and I will know you are surrendering. I promise Kronos will be lenient. He will spare the survivors." Percy just stared at the jar with a sour expression on his face.

"I don't want the thing." He growled.

"Too late," Prometheus said. "The gift is given. It cannot be taken back."

"Fine." Percy snapped. "Is that all?" The titan looked apologetic.

"No." Prometheus said. He suddenly was the titan he was thought to be. His features darkened. "I'm afraid that Lord Kronos has put an order on me. This is why he had Nakamura accompany me." He paused, then looked straight at me. "That one comes with us." Before I, or any of us for that matter, could react, the demigod in armor lunged at me and brought my hands behind my back and held a dagger to my throat.

"Kronos made it a point that there was no discussion or negotiating on this one." Prometheus smiled sadly at my friends, who had leapt into action, weapons at the ready.

"And, if you try to interfere, she will die." The titan added. I growled and dug my nails into Nakamura's hand, causing him to let go. I stumbled forward and raised my hand out instinct.

_You have great power._ My mother had said. _You are very powerful. _Kronos had said. Time to see what they meant.

Darkness erupted out of my hand, and poured over the ground, spreading everywhere but to my friends. I touched the evil demigod's feet, and he yelped. He tried to run, but the heat seemed to melt the bottom of his shoes onto the pavement.

Prometheus just sighed. He walked over to me, not affected by the black lava. I staggered back, confused. I summoned water from the fountain and unfroze it, bringing it over Prometheus' head. I looked him straight in the eyes as realization came over him.

"You're not that clever, you know that, grandfather?" He seemed stunned for a moment, then he glared and stopped coming toward me.

"So that insolent girl told you." I knew he was talking about my mother. "Well, the powers of all of your ancestors won't save you now, idiot girl."

"We'll see." I froze the water and let it fall on him he growled and disappeared at the last second. I looked over to my friends, whose mouths touched the ground.

"I'll explain later." I giggled, much to their surprise. "It's a long story."


	5. Sera Info

**THIS IS MOSTLY JUST TO EXPLAIN THE VERY WEIRD PAST OF SERA, AND WHY SHE DOESN'T HAVE A LAST NAME.**

When Sera was 13, her mom was killed in a monster attack. Sera has no memory of what her mother looked like, or who the monster was that killed her. Sera does not remember her last name, or where she lived.

Her father, Apollo, left her a note, explaining everything, and leaving her the gold bracelet. She read t, and was furious that Apollo couldn't take the time to tell her himself, about her heritage.

In the note, Apollo explained that her heritage consisted of many demigods. Victoria (roman Nike) mothered her great great grandmother, Hephaestus fathered her great grandfather, Nyx fathered her grandmother, Neptune (roman Poseidon) fathered her grandmother, Prometheus fathered her mother, and Apollo was her dad.

She contained power from most of the Olympian gods, and a titan or two.

Anyway, she was furious with the gods, and swore allegiance to Kronos without hesitation when they found her. Luke had been the nicest person two her when they met, because she reminded him of Annabeth, only she joined his side. When Sera saw that Luke had been used to raise Kronos, she was devastated because Kronos did not treat her the way that Luke had, at least, at first.

Kronos seemed to realize that Sera was valuable, but only too late. Sera had already escaped into the country. He sent two of his lead monsters to find her. The _dracaena, _and the commander of the telkhines. Sera was able to kill the telkhine easily, but when she saw Camp Half-Blood, she let down her guard for a split second, and the _dracaena_ knocked her out.

AGE: 16

HEIGHT: 5' 6"

EYE: Copper(brown, gold, yellow, bronze)

HAIR: Long, Black. Usually tied back or braided with a gold ribbon

WEAPON(S): Bow & Arrows, knife

LIKES: sunlight, music,

DISLIKES:Kronos


End file.
